


Struggles with sleep

by multiplefandomfan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton's Farm, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sneakiness, What happens on the farm, complaining, or does it?, stays on the farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiplefandomfan/pseuds/multiplefandomfan
Summary: Prompt: Sharing a bed at Clint's farmhouse
Relationships: (Pre), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Struggles with sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ridley160](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridley160/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Ridley160](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridley160/pseuds/Ridley160) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> \- Sharing a bed at Clint's farmhouse  
> 

“Shove. Your. Big. Ass. Over. Cap!” 

Tony, face screwed up in displeasure, pushed at the immobile snoring figure conked out next to him. “You’ve taken all the cover. You’ve taken all the bed. What else do you want?” the shorter man grumbled as he turned his back on the sleeping behemoth, giving up on his endeavours with a further disgruntled huff. The dark of the room hid the slight hint of white teeth and the mischievous grin of said supersoldier as he turned his huge frame over with a dramatic snore and ‘accidentally’ flung one arm over the smaller genius. There. Now the man could have no worries about being cold. And if said genius burrowed his way into his new supersoldier blanket? Well. He was a genius, after all.


End file.
